clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Russian One
Old talk archive is User talk:Russian One/1. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 22:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) argument right about that........................................ I'll...... let you know as soon as i can! k--EuropeaTalk to me 02:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) of course you can argue your apinion, but I no longer know if you think it is legal or illegal. do you think it is legal? if a program made you a member server side, it would be illegal, dont know about moderstor, though it seems that if sumeone succeded at that mods wouls see that there was a new mod and permaban them. if cheating to be a member being illegal is what you were talking abou that would be correct, dont know what you meant. thank you for clearing that up, yes some are illegal, though i'm not sure if any of those still work, they might.Madaco 02:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Im thinking about making a blog post about this, but im worried that if i do that this will escalate from a frendly debate to a fight. your thoughts?Madaco 02:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) that is a good idea! thanks! i will be putting waht people have already stated to me on the blog, as well as my responce and theirs to that add infinitum.Madaco 03:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ehm, idk where the shout box is, can you please tell me where the link is?Madaco 05:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Your Comments Pertaining to your comments in the Shoutbox, as you seemed to not be interested in listening to myself, I'll explain why I do not act like "a webmaster" (your words) here. I come up with ideas, I execute ideas once I believe I have a majority or even a super majority when needed, and I breed concepts I have come to know during my experience on Wikia. I am an administrator on several wikis, such as Avatar Wiki (bureaucrat in two days), Call of Duty Wiki, The Simpsons Wiki, Futurama Wiki, Wikianswers, Scooby Doo Wiki, Futurama Fanon Wiki, some sort of Naruto Fanon, and a bunch of other smaller wikis (around this wiki's size), and even rollback on another 6 wikis. Unfortunately, from what I can gather here, you relate behavior relating to proper structure being that of a webmaster, and not that of a regular Wikian. This is where I should tell you, if more people acted somewhat mature as I gather I bring, then problems would be scarce. I never claim to be a "webmaster", nor do I "act like one", I act like a respectable Wikia user that respects other users and their respective ideas. I hope you can understand this, and other than that, I hope you don't need to question my behavior again. Have a wonderful day! NOT A STAFF OR HELPER — Joey aa 20:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hat Why did she quit (for a small amountof time?) [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 00:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC)